The Assassin Of Nemesis
by EbonyMadnessOfTheVoid
Summary: What if Percy encountered someone such as Ethan, who had a passion for the minor gods and Nemesis? What if he broke free of the chain of fate, and became the Assassin of Nemesis? P X N, No flames please. Assume that nothing you know of PJO is true, as Percy will be OOC and hate Annabeth. Semi-dark Percy, Anna bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a Percy X Nemesis deal. Don't like, don't read. This will be of epic length. Assume nothing, know nothing, and you will learn all of this tale. As long as you live, you never stop learning. -XIII Motto.

* * *

So, this is what it feels like to have fear of an almighty god brought upon you, I thought as I felt the pure power radiating off of the boy, who had to be my age or younger, towering over me, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You dare to speak of that which you know nothing of, Jackson?" He asked, his eyes unchanging. "This is how you end. You will die with your ignorance, and it is simply because you speak on matters that you know nothing of, and it shall be your downfall. Nemesis, you see her as a goddess of revenge? Of unfairness? I shall educate you, Jackson. Nemesis is goddess of balance. Those who win, those who are favored by Nyke," At this name, a tone of disgust enters his voice, "Call her this, as she brings down those who possess too much good luck, who instead of having humility, boast of themselves! No, Nemesis is indeed the balance keeper, and not only does she take luck from those who are arrogant, but she gives power to those disdained by Nyke," the same tone entered his voice, "To over come the chains of luck that keep them in failure!" He finished, his anger towards me seeming to have diminished, but his anger overall seemed to have increased to heights of insanity.

"I... I was wrong..." I said, as I had finally gathered the courage to speak. "And I am sorry for that. I always believed that Nemesis was a goddess of revenge who had a hatred for those who could do better than she could... I see now that she is the goddess that keeps balance that is destroyed and mocked by Nyke. Please, allow me to reconcile for my sins." I said as realization dawned on me that all this time, I had been wrong, and I felt as though I needed to make up for my wrongs.

The boy was silent for a time, and he seemed to be debating upon whether or not he would use the guillotine blade in his hands to kill me, or allow me a second chance to make up for what I had done. Finally, he relented. "Fine, brother, I shall allow you a second chance. Not many see Nemesis as we do, and in this great time of need, we have need of others like us. My name is Xeno Nightshade, or at least that is the name they gave me." Extending his hand that held the blade, he said, "Take this blade, and use it to deliver justice to those who boast of their greatness, and have become arrogant."

Without hesitation, I reached out slowly, after bowing to the blade to show proper respect, and grasped the hilt. "This, Jackson, is an artifact of Nemesis, and contains a small amount of her power. If you take the oath, then that power shall become yours to control, but you shall gain the notice of Nemesis. Keep that in mind, Jackson. Now, will you take the sacred oath?" He asked me, a look of solemnity on his face.

After a moment of thinking, I said, with my voice full of determination to right my wrongs, "Yes. I will take the oath." After a moment, Xeno smiled. His voice became a whisper as he started to fade, "See you soon, Percy." And the world around me started to fade.

"Gah!" I screamed as I awoke in my cabin at camp. It was just a dream, I thought to myself as I remembered the events of the past, and my talk with Nathan about Nemesis. Taking notice of something laying on the ground next to my bed, I remembered something I once heard. 'They're never just dream, not for those like you and me.' I moved closer to the object, and gasped as I saw that it was the guillotine blade that Xeno had handed to me.

So, it wasn't a dream after all, I thought as I picked up the sword. When my hand came into contact with it, it gained a black glow to it, and I felt as though something was affecting me, and I remembered what Xeno had said, 'This blade contains come of Nemesis' power, Percy.' After about five minutes, the glow faded, and I noticed that morning was nearing. Just another day in the life of Perseus Jackson, I thought, my hand clenching into a fist.

As morning came, I left the cabin and made way for the dinning hall. Moving to the food line, I grabbed a bowl of chicken flavored ramen, two slices of toast, and a mug of hot chocolate. Moving towards the fire, instead of my usual scooping of food into the fire in my father's name, or even Zeus', I paid tribute to Nemesis. I had never done something like this before, but I was shocked to see that the fire surged and turned a deep black color, but still burnt on all the same.

Needless to say, everyone who had seen the change stared with wide eyes at both me and the fire. Some even seemed to notice the guillotine blade that I had strapped to my back before I left the cabin. Not caring what they thought, more so in wonderment of what happened, I continued to walk around the pavilion, but passed my table and sat upon the ground outside of the pavilion, and I still don't know what in Hades possessed me to do it, but in doing so, I felt as though I was showing my support for Nemesis, so I stayed where I was, not paying much mind to the looks thrown my way, other than an occasional middle finger I sent to those whose looks lingered on me for too long.

I looked up from my food when I noticed Grover and Annabeth coming my way. Great, JUST what I needed, I thought sarcastically as they approached. "Percy... Why aren't you sitting at the Poseidon table?"Annabeth asked me, a look of bewilderment on her face. Deciding it best to tell a half truth so as to avoid questions, I said, "I'm simply enjoying the nature around me. Is that a crime, Annabeth?" Without me meaning to, venom had slipped into my voice. I was still disgusted with her for loving Luke, even after all he had done to her, instead of me, while I had saved her life countless times, and I had been there for her every time she wept for Luke.

"Percy, what's your problem?" She asked, seemingly forgotten the fact that I had told her how I felt for he not but five days ago, and she still went after Luke. It was the ultimate salt to an open wound for me. I started to laugh like a true fucking maniac, but there was no humor in it, only the mirth experienced by pyros and psychopaths. "My problem? That's fucking RICH! You ask me my problem Annabeth? For a daughter of Athena, your not too bright. Don't ask questions that you don't want answered, but since you were stupid enough to ask, I'll tell you. My problem is you. More specifically, you loving Luke, even after all he has done! You not caring enough to tell me that you just didn't like me! You leading me on, and even worse than that, I actually thought we had something. My problem, Annabeth, is that you still love Luke over me, the one who has been there for you this whole fucking time!"

Calming down, I took a moment to watch her reaction carefully. The first emotion I noticed on her face was surprise. Heh! As if any of this should be a surprise to a daughter of Athena. The next emotion was confusion. I could only wonder what type of sick fucking reality she had to live in in that mind of hers for her to be confused. And the last expression was regret. I didn't even care right now that she seemed to be sorrowful for what she had done, and she began to speak. "Percy, I didn't think you actually meant what you had said before I went off to find Luke... I... I thought that you just didn't want me to go to Luke... Percy, I'm sorr-" I cut her off, saying, "It's too late for that now, Annabeth. You had these past two years to figure out that I wouldn't joke of something like that. I'm disgusted that you think I would say that just to keep you from Luke..." I finished as I got up, and walked right past Annabeth and Grover.

* * *

Cut! That's a wrap! Please, R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

This will be a Percy X Nemesis deal. Don't like, don't read. This will be of epic length. Assume nothing, know nothing, and you will learn all of this tale. As long as you live, you never stop learning. -XIII Motto.

* * *

As I lay down on my bed after putting my sword next to my bed, I feel a pulling sensation. As I closed my eyes, I opened them to find myself back in the room that I was in the night before, looking up at Xeno, who had a wide smile on his face. "Percy, so good to see you." He said, offering his hand down to me. Confusion passed over me, but I reached up and took his hand, allowing him to help me up, wondering what had changed since yesterday, when he was ready to strike me down. As I stood I started to take in the features of the room I was in. It seemed to be the ruins of some ancient temple, but it was fully intact.

As though he had sensed my confusion, Xeno started to speak. "I had decided to give you a second chance, but if you hadn't changed, then I was going to bring you back here and kill you. You proved yourself to me, and to Nemesis. And what you did at the fire! Man, Poseidon is gonna be pissed!" He grinned a grin that you would expect to see on a pyro's face when he talks about explosions and mass destruction. It didn't even faze me when I grew an equally crazed grin. His face then grew serious. "There are a few people you need to meet first. Come with me." He said, as he walked out of the door across from me.

I followed him out the door, and my grew just grew to new heights of insanity as I saw another room, but this one had three people in it, all of them going at it against monsters that seemed to be made of shadows themselves. One of them was a female, while the other two were male. "Archer, Zeal, Xi, we have a guest! Come, let's give him a proper welcome!" Xeno yelled, jumping back from me, and I suddenly felt like things were gonna get fun. I saw one of the males, I guess Archer, run at me, a dagger in hand. He was about 6' tall, and lean, with hazel-nut brown hair, and green eyes. As he neared me, I grabbed my sword, and swinging it with one hand, stabbed it into the ground in front of him. Using the sword as leverage, I jumped towards him and landed a kick to his face, bringing him to the ground.

Jerking my sword from the ground, I watched as he stood and walked back to where the other two were. Next, the girl, presumably Xi, walked forward, and gave a low bow. She was dressed in a red, sleeveless Chinese style blouse, with long, snow white hair, and purple eyes. She also wore black pants with red strips down the side. As she rushed at me, she began to twirl a sickle-like weapon attached to a chain with a grip at the end. As she neared me, I rushed towards her, and as she threw the sickle towards me, I dropped and slid under it, and hit her with the blunt of my sword. The hit could've been much stronger, but it was enough to knock her about three feet back, and onto the ground. I stuck my sword into the ground and walked over to her, offering her a hand up.

When she noticed me, she gave me a shy smile, and a mumbled 'thanks', and she walked back down to meet the other two. As she stepped back, the third person stepped out. Zeal, I think his name was. Not that I'd ever admit it, but he looks pretty damn awesome, I thought to myself. He wore a set of black battle armor, had black, spiky hair, and his skin color was close to milk chocolate. He wielded a black longsword, it was straight and had a diagonal tip.

As he stepped forward, my grin grew. Oh, this one would be good. Getting a bit ahead of myself, I grabbed my sword and rushed at him. He kept his clam expression, and when I neared him, he didn't even move. As I swung, I saw him move under the sword and into my guard. Once I noticed that, I stopped mid-strike, and jumped back, knowing that if he got inside of my guard again, it'd be over. Something told me that he knew how to use that blade. So our fight began, and so it continued as our blades clashed, and every time I took the risk to slash at him, he would duck and weave under the blade and close to me. I have no idea how long this went on, but he couldn't hit me, and I couldn't hit him, either. Finally, the battle came to a close when he rolled under my blade, and landed a strike to my chest.

I felt a cold, dark pulse wave through me, and there was darkness creeping around me, and the world started to grow black. I felt cold, and I saw him grinning over me. When he spoke, his voice was monotonous. "The poison will kill you within the next three minutes. Just stop fighting it already." He began to walk away. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself up to my knees, and then pushed my blade into the ground and used it as leverage to stand. "No... I'm not... going to go out...this way!" I started out in a whisper, but by the end, I had stood to my full height, and my voice had risen to levels that showed determination. As I grabbed my sword, power began to flow through me, and the sword in my hand changed into a sleeker form. It became a black liquid, and them reformed into an intricate looking sword, and it was fully black. It was sleek, and had black wrappings on the hilt. As I grasped it, the wrappings crept up my hand, and onto my arm, and I rushed at Zeal.

Then the fight truly began. Where we had been evenly matched before, I was striking with more accuracy, and my strikes held more power. His attempts to block all of my strikes had left him breathing hard, and his poison had left me drawing air in at an unsteady rate. Finally, I met his eyes. I noticed that they were golden with two black circles outside of the pupil, with was fully golden, but held a black center. In his eyes I saw myself. My eyes were counter parts to his, as they were completely black, with two golden circles outside of a fully black pupil with a golden center. I smiled contently. We were so evenly matched. Finally, my breathing returned to normal as I accepted the fact that I was going to die, but resolved to take him with me. I nodded to him, and we rushed at each other, having both decided this will be the last strike. I hit him first, and as I rushed past him, I felt that he had fallen to the ground. A small smile found it's way onto my face as I felt my own heart stop due to the poison. The last thing I saw as the world went black was an angel with one black wing and one white wing.

* * *

End! R and R! I used two OC's made by other FF authors. Zeal belongs to Reshawn Mercer, while Archer belongs to drpend.


End file.
